dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 1
*Mister Mind Other Characters: Cameo appearances only *Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) *Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) *Argent (Toni Monetti) *Bulleteer *Daria Hernandez *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Doom Patrol :*Chief (Niles Caulder) :*Robotman (Cliff Steele) :*Negative Man (Larry Trainor) *Director Bones *Empress *Firehawk *Geo-Force *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Gypsy *Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Klarion *Jimmy Olsen *Justice Society of America :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Wildcat (Ted Grant) :*Hourman (Rick Tyler) :*Jakeem Thunder :*Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) :*Power Girl :*Sand :*Stargirl :*Thunderbolt *Katana *Manhattan Guardian *Mera *Mister Miracle (Shilo Norman) *Outsiders :*Grace :*Nightwing (Dick Grayson) :*Shift :*Thunder (Anissa Pierce) :*Plastic Man *Red Star *Sasha Bordeaux *Shadowpact :*Blue Devil :*Detective Chimp :*Enchantress :*Nightmaster :*Ragman *S.T.R.I.P.E. *Tazmanian Devil *Teen Titans :*Raven :*Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) *Vixen *Young Frankenstein *Zatanna *Zauriel Locations: *France *Gotham City :*Gotham City Police Department :*52 Pick-Up *Kahndaq :*Shiruta *Metropolis :*Daily Planet :*Centennial Park *Opal City :*Ambassador Hotel Items: *Bat-Signal *Green Lantern Ring *Legion Flight Ring *Sword of Night *Trident of Lucifer *Wishing Gun Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) | Cast2 = Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) | Cast3 = Argent (Toni Monetti) | Cast4 = Beast Boy | Cast5 = Black Adam | Cast6 = Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) | Cast7 = Black Lightning | Cast8 = Blue Devil | Cast9 = Booster Gold | Cast10 = Bulleteer | Cast11 = Chief (Niles Caulder) | Cast12 = Connor Hawke | Cast13 = Detective Chimp | Cast14 = Director Bones | Cast15 = Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) | Cast16 = Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) | Cast17 = Doctor Sivana | Cast18 = Doom Patrol | Cast19 = Elongated Man | Cast20 = Enchantress | Cast21 = Fire (Beatriz da Costa) | Cast22 = Firehawk | Cast23 = Flash (Bart Allen) | Cast24 = Flash (Jay Garrick) | Cast25 = Geo-Force | Cast26 = Grace Choi | Cast27 = Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) | Cast28 = Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) | Cast29 = Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) | Cast30 = Green Lantern (John Stewart) | Cast31 = Gypsy | Cast32 = Hourman (Rick Tyler) | Cast33 = Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) | Cast34 = J.J. Thunder | Cast35 = Justice Society of America | Cast36 = Katana | Cast37 = Klarion | Cast38 = Mammoth | Cast39 = Manhattan Guardian | Cast40 = Martian Manhunter | Cast41 = Mera | Cast42 = Mister Mind | Cast43 = Mister Miracle (Shilo Norman) | Cast44 = Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) | Cast45 = Negative Man (Larry Trainor) | Cast46 = Nightmaster | Cast47 = Nightwing (Dick Grayson) | Cast48 = Outsiders | Cast49 = Plastic Man | Cast50 = Power Girl | Cast51 = Question (Vic Sage) | Cast52 = Ragman | Cast53 = Raven (Rachel Roth) | Cast54 = Ray (Ray Terrill) | Cast55 = Red Star | Cast56 = Renée Montoya | Cast57 = Robotman (Cliff Steele) | Cast58 = Sasha Bordeaux | Cast59 = Shadowpact | Cast60 = Shift | Cast61 = Skeets | Cast62 = Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) | Cast63 = Steel (John Henry Irons) | Cast64 = Steel (Natasha Irons) | Cast65 = STRIPE | Cast66 = Superman (New Earth) | Cast67 = Tazmanian Devil | Cast68 = Teen Titans | Cast69 = Thunder (Anissa Pierce) | Cast70 = Thunderbolt (Yz) | Cast71 = Vixen | Cast72 = Wildcat (Ted Grant) | Cast73 = Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) | Cast74 = Young Frankenstein | Cast75 = Zatanna | Cast76 = Zauriel | Cast77 = Empress | Cast78 = Jimmy Olsen (New Earth) | Location1 = Gotham City | Location2 = Gotham City Police Department | Location3 = Kahndaq | Location4 = Shiruta | Location5 = Metropolis | Location6 = Centennial Park | Location7 = Daily Planet | Location8 = Opal City | Item1 = Bat-Signal | Item2 = Green Lantern Ring | Item3 = Legion Flight Ring | Item4 = Sword of Night | Item5 = Trident of Lucifer | Item6 = Wishing Gun | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * 52 is a fifty-two issue limited series, published on a weekly basis. The series is designed to fill the continuity gap of events between Infinite Crisis and the One Year Later event. * This issue shipped on May 10th, 2006. * This issue is reprinted in 52, Volume 1 trade paperback collection. | Trivia = * The opening page contains many splintered flashback scenes, which took place during Infinite Crisis and its numerous crossover related title issues. | Recommended = *52 #1-52 *Countdown #51-0 *Infinite Crisis #1-7 *World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aquaman appearances list * Beast Boy appearances list * Black Adam appearances list * Black Lightning appearances list * Blue Devil appearances list * Booster Gold appearances list * Chief (Niles Caulder) appearances list * Deadman appearances list * Detective Chimp appearances list * Doctor Light appearances list * Doctor Sivana appearances list * Doctor Mid-Nite appearances list * Elongated Man appearances list * Fire appearances list * Firehawk appearances list * Flash (Jay Garrick) appearances list * Geo-Force appearances list * Grace appearances list * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) appearances list * Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) appearances list * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) appearances list * Green Lantern (John Stewart) appearances list * Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) appearances list * Gypsy appearances list * Hourman appearances list * Huntress appearances list * Jakeem Thunder appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Kid Flash appearances list * Mammoth appearances list * Martian Manhunter appearances list * Mera appearances list * Mister Mind appearances list * Mister Miracle appearances list * Mister Terrific appearances list * Nightmaster appearances list * Nightwing appearances list * Plastic Man appearances list * Power Girl appearances list * Question appearances list * Ragman appearances list * Raven appearances list * Ray appearances list * Renee Montoya appearances list * Robotman appearances list * Sand appearances list * Shift appearances list * Stargirl appearances list * Steel (John Henry Irons) appearances list * Steel (Natasha Irons) appearances list * S.T.R.I.P.E. appearances list * Superman appearances list * Tazmanian Devil appearances list * Vixen appearances list * Wildcat appearances list * Wonder Girl appearances list * Zatanna appearances list * Zauriel appearances list | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}